


十年

by Maymoon0525



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: 在抗爭落幕之後過了十年，活下來的人，回憶當年逝去的人。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Mary Magdalene/Peter
Kudos: 4





	十年

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conanlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanlan/gifts).



－  
周五的晚餐時段，平價的義大利麵餐館人聲嘈雜，幾個年輕人正拿著啤酒瓶競賽似地狂飲，周遭的朋友們鼓譟起鬨，正是一副青春年少。  
這家餐館一直以來都是大學生們聚餐的絕佳選擇，位置夠大、價格不貴、有賣酒，而且最重要的是：老闆從不在乎客人點了一道餐後在這裡待了多久。  
於是，這裡成了許多學生們的回憶之地。  
  
叮鈴鈴鈴鈴──  
餐廳門被推開，門上掛著的鈴鐺響起，年輕人們專注於朋友對話中，並沒有注意到。但對正在等待的人來說，就不一樣了。  
穿著卡其外套的男子舉起手招呼剛進門的人，坐在他左側的是一個短髮女子，對著剛進門的男子溫暖地微笑著。  
「嘿新科議員架子很大喔，遲到！」卡其外套的男子，Peter，開玩笑地捶向Simon的肩，Simon不閃不避、笑著承受住了這一拳，然後給了Peter一個大大的擁抱。  
「好久不見了兄弟。」  
  
Mary招呼著兩人坐下來，Simon一把抓起酒瓶就先給倒了三杯。  
「遲到我自罰三杯啊。」說完之後，他一口氣乾了其中一杯。  
「分明是你自己想喝吧？」Peter取笑道，Mary伸手拿開了另外兩杯，把他們放在自己和Peter前面。  
「別喝這麼急，你又不是來跟我們應酬的。」她微微皺眉，歲月的淬鍊讓她的溫柔更有力了，兩個男子不敢反駁，Simon眼神游移了一會決定轉移話題。  
「所以你們兩個今天約我，是決定要……？」他抬起一邊眉毛，手指往另外兩個人中間擺盪著，Peter有點不好意思地低下頭，倒是Mary坦蕩的回答：  
  
「嗯，我跟Peter要結婚了。」  
  
十年過去了，十年。  
說起來很長，但回想起當時仍歷歷在目，彷彿一切都發生在昨天。  
Mary淺酌了一口混了酒精的果汁，品嘗著當年的她最喜歡的飲品，看著眼前兩個男人幼稚的打鬧，渾然不顧自己的年紀。  
  
誰會知道這張桌子邊坐著誰呢？新科議員、社會運動者、中途機構的負責人。十年來，他們每一個都在各種場合發表了無數次的演講。  
這十年他們不常見面，不是說他們決裂了，但自從運動落幕之後，路線開始產生分岐，讓每個人專注於自己的事時，很難隨時與其他人保持聯絡。  
Simon走向了體制內。  
「要有對的位置才有權利做改變呀。」他說。  
原本就交遊廣闊的他經過輾轉介紹，從助理開始學習政治，一步步、慢慢地走向了台前，直到今年競選成功。  
  
Peter還是在社會運動的第一線。  
「我再也不會背棄我的同伴。」他說。  
於是他成為了運動中最堅持的那一個，當年的害羞猶疑已不復見，他在第一線大聲疾呼，要人們看到社會上各種的不公不義。  
  
而她呢？Mary一直、一直想著自己能做什麼。直到她過往的姊妹找上她。  
「我需要妳的幫助！」帶著年幼女兒、遍體鱗傷的姊妹說，祈求著她的收留。於是她找到了她可以做些什麼。  
經過了當年的運動，她也學到了很多事情、認識了很多人。她收集了所有她能找到的資源，給了有所需要的女孩們一個庇護所。  
  
十年呀十年，十年之前的他們肯定想不到自己會在如今的位置上。  
但十年過去，他們各自都在自己的位置上為了更好的生活盡一份心力。  
Mary覺得這樣，也很好。  
  
－  
「所以你們兩個打算甚麼時候辦婚宴？」吃飽喝足之後，Simon往沙發椅上一靠，端著啤酒杯問。  
雖然臉有一點微紅，但是他的語氣仍然十分清醒，不似以往黃湯下肚就開始胡天胡地。應酬練出來的，他說。  
  
對於這個問題，另外兩個人只是微微搖了搖頭。  
「我們沒有要辦婚宴啦，太花錢了。拿去做其他事實在點。」Mary說。  
「我們今天早上已經去登記了。」Peter補充，一邊笑了笑，「如果你要把今晚算婚宴，也是可以。」  
  
Mary的話語意外勾起Simon久遠的回憶，但他還是先對Peter的補充做出回應：「呦，挑這天。」這句話令另外兩個人的神色也複雜起來。  
  
「畢竟這天對我們的意義都很重大呀……」Mary說，微微低下頭。「我也真想跟他們兩個說這件事。」  
一說到那兩個人，所有人都臉上都出現了緬懷的惆悵。  
  
那兩個，在他們人生軌跡中劃下深深一筆的人。  
  
沉默了一陣子，Simon提起了那句勾起他回憶的話：  
「這筆錢可以拿去做其他很多事，huh？」又喝了一大口啤酒，Simon問：「你們記不記得Judas那傢伙吼著這句話？」  
「怎麼可能忘的了？」Peter笑了起來，「他還搶Mary包包耶，我那時候嚇都嚇傻了。」  
「我看現在的你倒是會直接上手搶回來。」Simon說，Peter又喝了一口酒，沒有反駁。  
  
「如果是現在的我，應該還是會搶回來吧。」Mary雙手捧著酒杯，微笑著說：「搶回來再幫JC按摩，然後我要把Judas也壓下來按摩。」  
  
「Judas會嚇傻。」Simon大聲笑了出來，「嚇得比Peter更傻！」  
「那如果我現在回去，我就幫Mary壓住Judas好讓她按摩。」Peter也笑了，展示自己十年來結實不少的手臂，一行人又笑了起來。  
「現在你這肌肉應該可以，Judas說實話有夠虛的。」Simon想起來還是搖搖頭，然後又望向Peter，說：「不過你那時候也差不多虛，我還記得你整個被Jesus掀翻。」  
  
Peter又笑了笑，這些事情他們這麼多年以來都沒有聊起來，現在說起來卻仍歷歷在目，當年的悔恨讓他成為今天的他，不知道JC是不是也知道這件事呢？  
他知道吧？就如同他當時說出Peter會否認他三次。他一定也知道他們三個會走過這一切，成為他們現在的樣子。  
搖了搖頭揮去那些所有的「應該」、「或許」與「可能」，他想今晚或許是時後好好討論那兩個人。  
「不如我們來說說他們吧。」他望向他的兩個朋友，說：「說一個另外兩個人不知道的故事？」  
  
「好哇！」Simon重重放下酒杯，杯中的啤酒晃蕩，點滴濺出，灑落在餐館桌上。「就由我先來吧！」  
－－  
那是一個酒醉過後的夜晚。  
  
Simon頭痛欲裂的醒來，一時之間不知道自己是在哪裡。  
他慢慢的從躺臥的沙發上坐起，發現自己在一個熟悉的客廳中，Judas的客廳。  
畢竟時不時就會把弟弟扔過來這裡、或是來這裡找弟弟，Simon對這個空間也不算陌生，但這是首次自己在這裡過夜。  
  
低聲呻吟著，他慢慢地想起了昨天的情形。  
昨日撞見心上人跟男朋友甜甜蜜蜜之後，他一股衝動的把Judas拖去酒吧喝酒兼訴苦，喝到後來記憶越來越模糊，應該是整個喝掛了。  
看來是Judas把他扛回來的吧？  
Simon搖了搖頭想甩去惱人的疼痛，但只讓陣陣的抽痛更加劇烈。  
他決定去問問Judas有沒有止痛藥。  
  
「嘿兄弟，你有沒有止……」都是大男人的，Simon也沒想過敲門，就推開了Judas臥房的門，但映入眼簾的景象卻讓他卡了殼，原本就因宿醉而運轉緩慢的大腦直接當機。因為：他看到他的「兄弟」了。  
  
說不上寬敞的床上有著兩道身影，一個是房間的主人Judas，另一個是Simon自家親兄弟：Jesus。  
好吧，兩個大男人擠一張床也說不上是甚麼大問題，真的造成Simon腦袋當機的是他們的睡姿：自家兄弟赤裸著上半身，彷彿八爪章魚般的把Judas抱在懷裡。  
  
親生兄弟，他從小到大不知道多少次跟Jesus同床共眠，他非常清楚Jesus的睡姿是多麼的優良：總是平躺著、雙手交握於腹部，從睡下到醒來都差不多同一個姿勢；曾經Simon一早醒來發現自己已經轉了180度，自家兄弟卻仍然在同一個位置上維持相同的睡姿，讓他覺得十分不可思議。  
  
眼前景象的不可思議程度遠遠超出那次，Jesus把Judas整個人鑲嵌在自己的懷抱裡：下巴點在Judas的頭頂，一手置在Judas的脖子之下，另一手隨意地放在Judas身上， 甚至一隻腿都好不客氣的跨上Judas的身體。  
這個理應不甚舒服的姿勢，Judas卻睡得安詳，總是緊緊皺著的眉頭舒展，呼吸綿長，整個人看上去彷彿小了幾歲，正在做一場好夢。  
  
突然之間Simon對上了自家兄弟的眼，Jesus不知道甚麼時候醒了過來，正似笑非笑的望著Simon，手指隨意地把玩起Judas披散的頭髮。  
  
Simon突然覺得自己不需要什麼止痛藥了，他需要的是再睡一會兒。  
在Jesus帶有不明意涵的笑容下，Simon輕輕掩上了房門，轉身回到沙發上。直到在沙發上坐下，他才發現剛才自己一直屏住呼吸。  
  
再睡一覺吧，自己應該還在作夢。  
Simon躺下，閉上了眼睛。  
  
－－  
「……然後，等我再醒來的時候他們兩個都醒來了，還弄了早餐給我吃。」Simon看著眼前目瞪口呆的兩人，結束了自己的故事，杯中的啤酒已見底，於是他伸手招呼服務生。  
  
直到Simon拿到另一杯酒，那兩人才勉強闔上嘴巴。  
「真是想不到啊……原來我從一開始就沒有勝算啊……」Mary喃喃著不知所以的話，Peter看了她一眼，明智的沒有對這句話發表任何評論。  
他很清楚那時候Mary對JC有多麼迷戀，然後自己又是怎樣迷戀著她。  
從運動到現在十年了，但是在運動開始前，讀書會就已成立了三年，那三年他們都還是學生，喝醉、念書、聚會……現在回想起來如同夢境，有時都忘記自己曾經那麼年輕。  
  
「你就沒問過他們兩個這件事？」Mary追問著故事後續，Simon大笑一聲搖了搖頭。  
「哈！妳是沒看到Jesus那時候的表情，我的生存直覺告訴我別問！」Simon用戲劇化的語氣說：「我敢說啊，要是我敢提起這件事，Jesus會用盡各種方式整我！」  
說完他自己忍不住先笑了起來，這第一個故事的方向有點出乎另外兩個人預料，但確實有趣。  
「我知道一個Jesus可能整你的方法。」Peter說，「至少我曾經覺得我被整了。接下來換我說了……」  
－－  
期末考剛結束，學校空了大半，大部分人都放假去了，Peter卻不得不駐守圖書館，因為他還有一份書面報告尚未完成。  
老教授十分古板，要求學生交上手寫的報告，並註明引用書目的書名與書號，在這個年代堪稱奇葩。  
Peter無比後悔，自己當初為何為了期末能少考一科而選這堂課呢？但後悔也來不及了，為了拿學分，他最好還是在死線前把作業交上去。  
在圖書館埋首工作了一天，順利將報告寫得差不多，但眼前彷彿有無數文字在飄。Peter決定：晚上要吃頓好一點的犒賞自己。  
但他卻在圖書館門口遇見了Judas。  
  
兩個人互相點了點頭當作打過招呼了，Judas看來正在門口等著什麼。  
Peter跟Judas說過的話不多，也不想沒話找話，當他正準備離開時，就看到Judas正在等待的對象了。  
  
Jesus手上提著兩個裝得滿滿的帆布袋，笑著對他們揮手招呼。  
「嗨Peter！你要去哪？」拎著看起來沉重的帆布袋，Jesus卻輕盈的小跑到他們身旁。  
「我要去吃晚餐……寫報告寫到快吐了。」Peter有氣無力地回道，一說起報告，眼前彷彿又有文字開始飛舞。  
「晚餐？要不要一起？我剛好材料買多了。」Jesus說，看來帆布袋裡滿滿都是食材，「我今天要在Judas那邊煮，一起？」  
  
Jesus做的晚餐……對Peter是一個充滿吸引力的提議，但聽到是要去Judas家，Peter就有點遲疑，他知道Judas不是一個好客的人，他不想造成Judas的困擾。  
他略帶猶豫的轉頭看向Judas，想著若是他的臉色不是很好就婉拒JC，但他卻意外地發現Judas臉上掛著神祕的笑容。  
「歡迎你ㄧ起來。」Judas笑著說，眼神卻十分古怪。  
既然主人不介意，Peter就決定跟他們一同共進晚餐。  
  
他很快就會後悔了，跟選錯課比起來，真的很快。  
  
這是Peter第一次來到Judas的住處，學校提供的單人宿舍雖然陳舊，但空間還算挺大的，廚房、浴室、客廳、臥房……當然Peter沒有擅闖臥室，但其他幾處卻是一目了然。  
  
客廳各處都擺滿了書籍，被規整得整整齊齊，十分符合Judas的形象；沙發桌上擺著一本夾了書籤的書，正是本次讀書會的主題書籍。  
但這空間裡也散落著許多JC風格的事物，Peter曾看過JC穿著那件披掛在沙發椅背的外套、而窗邊的飾品是某次JC在一同出遊時買下的。  
  
比起Judas的住處，這裡更像是兩個人共同生活的空間。  
  
進門沒多久，JC就自動地走進廚房開始忙了，並拒絕了Peter幫忙的提議。而Judas已安然地坐在沙發上看書，並告訴Peter可以自由取閱客廳中的任何書籍。  
Peter無可無不可得瀏覽起書櫃，實際上他今天真的不想再做任何閱讀了，但客廳看起來也沒甚麼其他好打發時間的東西。  
看著看著，他卻發現一本不太對勁的書。  
Judas的收藏基本上都是大部頭，但這本書相較之下卻是非常的薄，默綠色的書皮，書背上沒有書名，彷彿盡全力隱瞞自己的存在。  
Peter好奇地取出這本書，打開卻是豐富的感官刺激，嚇得他趕緊闔上書。  
回首一看，Judas早已沉浸在閱讀裡，沒有發現他的動作，讓Peter鬆了一口氣。  
  
這本書的風格跟Judas實在對不上，再加上被藏在書櫃一角這種舉動……他突然知道這本書哪來的，可不就是Simon送的生日禮物。  
那就來看看Simon到底挑了什麼「好東西」吧。Peter拿著書，在沙發的另一側坐了下來。  
  
可能考慮的Judas的接受程度，Simon挑的書刺激程度可以說是入門班，能讓剛進入青春期的男孩子血氣方剛，但被家長發現也不至於太過責罵的那種。  
但審美就完全照Simon的喜好來了，書裡每一個模特都是Simon喜歡的類型，豐滿的乳房、性感無辜的表情……Peter實在很懷疑這些模特能不能吸引Judas。  
  
在聽到JC的腳步聲時，Peter若無其事地闔上書頁，看著Jesus熟練的搖晃Judas直到他眼神徹底離開書。  
Judas回神後，看到Peter手上的書籍，這是Peter第一次看到Judas表情這麼豐富。  
Jesus也掃了書一眼，但沒有問任何問題，只是說：「吃晚餐囉！」便轉身回到廚房。  
Judas明顯地鬆了一口氣，但耳尖還透著紅，小聲地向Peter解釋書的來歷。  
但Peter想著剛才Jesus的反應，他懷疑JC根本之道這書皮下包的是什麼。  
  
但在走進兼任餐廳的廚房之後，他就沒有餘力繼續想這件事了。  
桌上擺著三菜一湯，理應是很豐盛的家常菜，但都透漏著詭異。  
  
指著紫黑的湯，Peter顫抖地詢問是什麼，Jesus笑著說：「蘿蔔濃湯，今天超市進了黑蘿蔔，我就挺想試試看的，看起來滿新奇的吧？」  
同在桌上的，還有支離破碎的馬鈴薯與蛋、死不瞑目的魚，以及一盤看起來最正常的沙拉。  
  
聽完JC一一解釋每道菜該是什麼，又在那出了差錯後，Peter轉頭望向Judas，只見Judas表情已回到那個難以言喻的笑容，眼神透著虛無，說：「歡迎你ㄧ起來。」  
－－  
趁著兩人還沉浸在剛剛的故事裡，Peter迅速招來服務生買了單，這個動作才讓Simon回過神來。  
「剛剛才說這是婚宴的，我婚宴我出錢好嗎？」Peter笑著堵住了Simon的抗議。  
「所以、那頓好吃嗎？」一邊收著東西，Simon一邊好奇著詢問。  
Peter的表情也帶著虛無，高深莫測的說：「很有……創意。我想我可以試著重現給你吃吃看。」  
  
Simon連忙拒絕，接著三人站了起來，準備前往下一個地方。  
不用討論，他們都知道要去哪：那年的遊行場所。  
  
當年的紀念牆最後還是被拆掉了，除了一小部分被留下，立了一座紀念碑。  
  
剛開始幾年，每到這個日子這裡都會有人舉辦紀念活動，媒體也會大肆報導，他們三個也都會到場，也多次成為被訪問的對象。  
但隨著時間過去，紀念規模逐年變小，他們熟悉的面孔也越來越少，這座紀念碑成了城市日常生活風景的一部分，他們三人或多或少，也曾因為各種事情錯過這個日子。  
  
一邊走著，Mary一邊思索著有甚麼回憶能夠訴說。  
因為Judas不怎麼喜歡她，Mary也沒甚麼跟他共同的回憶，而且……「我總覺得你們今天講的故事風格都有點歪。」她向另外兩個男人抱怨著。  
「噯，結婚紀念日聽點甜蜜蜜的故事不是很好嗎？」Simon笑著回應，雖然他也覺得今天的故事風格有點不對勁。  
「甜蜜蜜……虧你說得出口。」Peter搖了搖頭，用這個角度去回想那兩個人實在是不可思議，但卻又是那麼合理。  
  
甜蜜蜜……Mary想起來一件事，如果以今天的故事風格來看，這件事也算甜蜜吧？雖然當年的她沒有這麼覺得。  
  
－－  
那其實算是Mary偶然撞見的。  
某次聚會前，Mary恰好提前抵達附近，就在逛逛街打發時間。  
從車站到聚會地點有一條還算熱鬧的商店街，Mary就在逛起了其中一間飾品店。  
  
挑了一對喜歡的耳環，Mary正走出商店時，就看到那兩人並肩走過。  
Mary是想立刻去跟Jesus打招呼的，但Judas對她越來越明顯的排斥讓她有點猶豫。  
沒注意到一旁的少女，兩人繼續前行，Mary見狀默默跟了上去，收集著心中的勇氣，想要無視Judas，然後跟Jesus說上話。而那兩人的對話也斷斷續續地飄到少女耳中。  
  
「⋯⋯好像該找時間去剪頭髮了，夏天好熱。」這是Judas，鎮日埋首於圖書館的他，終於在室外太陽的照射下意識到：自己頭髮已有數個季節沒有修剪。  
這一句普通平凡的話，卻讓他身旁的人嚇了一跳：「咦？為什麼要剪？長頭髮很適合你啊！而且觸感多好。」JC一邊說著，一邊伸手摸了摸Judas的頭，被Judas一把揮開。  
JC卻是不屈不撓，一邊嘗試用各種角度去碰Judas的頭髮，一邊小聲的糾纏：「不要剪嘛、不要剪嘛，你看看這摸起來多舒服，而且我比較喜歡你長頭髮啊⋯⋯」  
  
不知道是被纏煩了還是如何，Judas最後答應了JC不把頭髮剪短。  
  
而就衝著JC喜歡長頭髮這句話，Mary 從那天開始把頭髮留長。  
－－  
「好短的故事。」 Simon作結。  
「我能想到最甜蜜的就這個了呀。」Mary輕快地回答。  
說著笑著，他們在紀念碑前停了下來，碑前擺了幾束花，也有零星燭光搖曳，看來還是有人記得這個日子。  
  
Mary從隨身的包包中掏出蠟燭，卻遍尋不著打火機，Peter拱了拱Simon，Simon卻說他戒菸很久了。  
這時卻有人從旁遞來了打火機，讓三個人都嚇了一跳，轉頭發現那穿著格子衫的人，是曾經高高在上的大祭司。  
  
「Good Caiaphas，沒想到會在這裡看到您。」Mary點起蠟燭，Peter把打火機還過去，冷淡地說。  
「我來緬懷一下我事業終結的起點，不行嗎？」Caiaphas卻是好脾氣的回覆，語帶笑意。這麼多年過去，他體態還是保持著很好，但脫去西裝的他卻十分普通地融入人群。若他們沒有仔細查看他的臉，或許只會認為他是路過的大叔。  
靠的近了，還能聞到他身上傳來細細的菸味。  
  
如今他們三個也逐漸了解了大祭司那時的不得已，不再像以往充滿敵意，只是這個理解卻總沒辦法彌補他們失去的人。  
看著沉默的三人，前大祭司仍保持微笑著，收起打火機轉身離開。  
  
一個問題在Mary意識到之前就已被她問出，一個她不曾想過會向這個人提出的邀約：「要不要一起喝一杯？」  
  
Caiaphas回首，對著三人挑起了眉，然後他說：「Why not？」  
  
──  
原本預計擺在紀念碑前的啤酒正被幾個人拿在手中，但他們知道那兩人不會介意。  
  
靜靜喝著酒，最後居然是Caiaphas 先開了口：「想起來也還真有些諷刺。」他輕笑一聲，「我以前一直覺得你們這群人就是混混，不會有好下場。沒想到現在一個一個混出名堂了。」  
  
是Mary接過話頭，說：「我們也沒想過有一天會跟大祭司坐在一起喝酒啊。」  
這十年所經歷的事，在當時不曾想過的可是太多，這件事與其他事情比起來也不算是甚麼大事。  
人與人之間總有立場的不同，立場的不同造就了選擇的不同。  
  
而選擇，則讓他們走向不一樣的道路。  
  
交淺不言深，最後沉默又降臨他們之間，每個人都默默喝著酒。  
  
最後是Simon高舉酒瓶，環顧眾人問道：「敬他們？」  
四個酒瓶高舉。  
  
敬Jesus。  
敬Judas。  
敬這十年。  
  
叮！  
酒瓶相碰，發出清脆的聲響。


End file.
